Inside the Fun House
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: We all wanted to know what happened inside the fun house during "Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath." This is my version, it's cute and sweet. It's told in Ally's POV and she may not have discovered her crush on Austin yet but that doesn't mean she doesn't notice things about him. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.


Dez had asked Trish to close the Fun House for the entire day. He wanted it free for us to use as a dressing room for the video shoot of No Ordinary Day. I wasn't so sure it was a good idea because it was a challenge to get through, at least for me. But it would be very private. Trish's way of closing it was to put up a sign that read "Closed for Repairs, Danger." I had worked my way through the glass maze and had only run into two dead ends. So when I made it out I knew I could solve it again quickly if needed. I was headed into the hall of mirrors where I was supposed to meet Austin. I knew he wasn't here yet, he's always late. I hung up a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. I had been elected to be wardrobe consultant, for a reason unknown to me. I chose the blue shirt from the rack because blue is a great color on Austin. It looks great with his tan skin and blond hair. I heard Austin call my name.

"Back here." I yelled and stepped back toward the maze so he could see me.

"Oh, you're right there." He made a wrong turn and hit a glass wall then another wrong turn. The maze always made you seem like you in one place instead of another. He looked a little annoyed.

"I'll come get you, I remember the way." I headed back into the maze. Suddenly Austin made a correct turn and ran right into me.

"I'm sorry Ally. I thought you were over there." He pointed to his right. "This thing is so confusing, everything looks weird." He had grabbed me before I fell, you see Austin is tall and well-built and in comparison I'm tiny.

"It's okay Austin, I'm all good." I answered with a smile. I really didn't mind to be honest. I enjoyed Austin's arms around me. He is so strong, yet gentle at the same time, he makes me feel safe. I really liked it when we hugged. He let me go and I lead him to the hall of mirrors. "Here is your wardrobe Mr. Moon." I played the part of wardrobe consultant. Austin laughed. I love his laugh.

"I knew this is the shirt you were going to pick." Austin smiled at me. His smile is so charming and sweet. Without any warning he pulled his t-shirt over his head and I suddenly became nervous. I shifted uncomfortably. I mean I'd seen him shirtless before, we'd been to the beach together, but it had been awhile. He had gained much more muscle since then and his abs were….. well I was about to start drooling. I started to turn away and walk towards the next part of the fun house.

"Ally it's fine, you can stay. You've seen me in swim trunks. I'm not shy." He thought I was leaving because I was being polite and respectful to him. I turned to reply but forgot what I was going to say because now he was just in his boxers. "Could you please hang these up for me?" he handed me the clothes he just took off.

"Ssssure." I stammered and grabbed a hanger to put them on. When I was done I turned back around he had the pants on and the shirt over his arms but not buttoned yet. He was fixing his hair. I walked over and to button the shirt for him.

"Ally, I got this, there are mirrors all around." He said as he began to button his shirt crooked.

"Austin, they're fun house mirrors." I stated. "I'll get it, you'll see." He was challenging himself. Boys can be so competitive, even against themselves. He turned to me.

"See, done." I laughed.

"but Austin it's….." But he was already heading through the fun house to the exit. I tried to catch up to him to fix it but the rest of the fun house is filled with more physical obstacles then I would like. You know a sliding floor, a revolving tunnel. The type of things that my lack of athleticism makes it impossible to get through. I wonder what Dez and Trish would say when they saw his shirt buttoned crooked like that. They would definitely tease him about it. By the time I reached Austin, he had fixed the shirt so it was buttoned strait.


End file.
